


You're an ass (man)

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [22]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Bondage, Cock Rings, Gay, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, PWP, Sex, Slash, Smut, Threesome, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson and House both want Chase.</p><p>So decide they have to share him.</p><p>Chase doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an ass (man)

"House," Wilson clasped his hands "I need to talk to you about something,"

House stole another chip from Wilson's plate despite having his own untouched steaming pile. He groaned rolling his eyes "What now? You are so high maintenance."

Wilson chose to ignore the jibe, instead took a deep breath "I'm going to ask Chase out, okay?"

It took a second for that to soak in. Ask Chase out? Okay. So, House already knew Wilson was bisexual, it had been the centre of hundreds of jokes he'd made when he'd first found out. Second- Chase...as in one of his ducklings? His pretty Australian duckling that was the youngest despite being House's disciple the longest? That Chase? When had Wilson even started liking him? Though it wasn't too difficult, he supposed. The blond was easy going, happy, low maintenance and kind. Seemed Wilson's type. "Uh..." House blinked, taking one of his own chips "You think he'll say yes?"

"I don't know," Wilson admitted "But I know that I'm enthusiastic enough to try." The handsome oncologist with caramel hair pressed his lips together "Will you be okay with it? It's just that now I know better than to actually presume I have the freewill to ask someone out," Wilson rolled his eyes, and House smirked

"As long as I get to watch you ask him," House grinned, and Wilson nodded, they both walked to conference room, where Chase was sat, biting on the end of a pen, while filling in a crossword, House hid behind the door, as Wilson stepped in.

"Hey, Chase," Wilson smiled. Chase looked up, sea blue eyes sparkling

"What's up, Wilson?"

"Oh, nothing much," Wilson laughed nervously and Chase arched an eyebrow, as House rubbed his temples. Jesus. Wilson was bad at this. Luckily, Chase was better at forming smooth conversation

"Hey, wanna help me?" He lifted the newspaper "4 across, moving picture." House could tell by the tone of his voice that Chase already knew what it was, and that he was handing Wilson a grape vine, Wilson took it gratefully 

"Film."

"Thanks," Chase smiled, filling in the British word.

"A-actually," Wilson stepped further inside the room "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Chase set down the crossword, giving Wilson his full attention, and Wilson flustered under the beautiful stare "I have two tickets for...uh...f-for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes tonight...I-if you're into that..."

Chase smiled, it was the smile that made him such a damn good Doctor. It was the smile that stopped the tears of crying cancer patients, a smile that made the little girls in the burn ward giggle in delight. The smile that made the nurses do whatever the hell he wanted. "I love the Planet of the Apes, I'd love to go with you Wilson. What time?"

"Really?" Wilson smiled, shoulders slumping in relief, before he tensed up again "I mean...this would be ...this would be a-"

"A date," Chase finished for him, a tiny smirk on his lips, he stood, smoothing down his purple tie, he tucked the newspaper under his arm and picked up his coffee, going over to Wilson "This would be a date. I know that, and I'm saying yes," he drawled in his perfect accent, and he leaned forward, barely brushing his lips against Wilson's, as a promise for something more. "I'll drop by your office after work, okay?"

"O-okay..." Wilson whispered, dazed, and Chase laughed lightly, walking out. House frowned, stepping into the office once Chase was gone, to see Wilson touching his lips gingerly. His friend looked up at House, and flushed delightedly "He kissed me!"

"Please," House grumbled, suddenly irritable and he didn't know why "It was barely a peck."

"He said yes!" Wilson sighed in relief "He likes me!"

"Are you gonna be bringing him back to the apartment?" House asked, and wasn't sure how he felt about that. If Chase was going to come stumbling into their apartment, lips red from kissing, pupils dilated, House wanted it to be his arm that Chase was hanging off, not Wilson. House immediately stopped that train of thought, he was being a terrible friend. He'd ruined near all of Wilson's relationships, he wouldn't ruin this one. 

"Oh god...I didn't even think about that- d-do you think he'll want too?"

"Whatever." House shrugged "I'll stay in my room while you fuck his brains out."

...  
...  
...

But House was a curious fellow.

So he found himself buying a ticket in the theatre, and setting behind Wilson and Chase, watching them. He didn't watch the movie at all. He watched the new couple. "I've always loved these movies," Chase whispers "I started watching them when I was 7, cried at the ending of the first movie." Wilson chuckled, swallowing, and he moved his arm shakily over Chase's shoulders. House rolled his eyes, he was embarrassed for Wilson. 

But Chase was beautifully reassuring, he snuggled into Wilson's side, and looked up hair fumbling into his eyes "Relax, James," he whispered, the name a caress on his lips "You don't need to be so nervous,"

"Okay," Wilson swallowed thickly, reaching a hand across to push Chase's golden locks from his forehead "Sorry, I just keep waiting for something to go disastrously wrong," 

"Like what?" Chase grinned, running his nose along Wilson's throat 

"L-like...Christ, I don't know, it's hard to think right now. What shampoo do you use?"

"Something with a picture of oranges and lemons on the bottle," Chase leaned back, frowning slightly, a small line pushing between his eyebrows "Do you not like it?" Wilson breathed a sigh of relief. This was the first sign of nervousness Chase had shown all evening, the first trace of self doubt. It proved that he was just as fumbly as Wilson, but was better at hiding it. 

This was good for Wilson, Wilson was good at comforting people. "I love it," he breathed, leaning forward to capture Chase's lips in a kiss "You smell like fresh fruit," he licked his lips "And you taste like...summer..."

Chase flushed, looking down, and for a moment, House truly envied Wilson. House could never make Chase blush like that, not without making him uncomfortable or humiliating him through relentless teasing. "In Australia, it's summer everyday," Chase reminded, glancing at the movie "Hey, we're not doing much watching, how about..."

"M-my place?" Wilson nodded eagerly, a quick jerky movement "Let's go."

House left through the back entrance, hopping on his bike, arriving at the apartment first, where he closed his bedroom door so it looked as though he was in it, and then snuck behind the curtains like some pervert, which at this point, he wouldn't really oppose to. 

Moments later the door swung open and Wilson and Chase stumbled inside, mouths moving together messily, hungrily, Wilson's hands were running through Chase's hair, while the Australian unbuttoned Wilson's shirt. "D-door," Wilson laughed breathlessly, closing it with his leg and then slamming Chase up against it. Chase mewled beautiful, arching his head back so that Wilson could suck down his neck, as the younger hooked his legs around Wilson's hips, grinding into him desperately. "F-fuck," Wilson hissed "We have to be quiet," he pointed to House's door, tugging at Chase's hand as he led him to his bedroom. Chase looked at the closed door, and suddenly felt guilty, he stepped back. Hair messed up, and shirt half unbuttoned and untucked from his jeans. 

"I-is House okay with this?" He asked, biting his already bruised lip "I mean- he's not gonna rip me a new one tomorrow, is he?"

"No," Wilson soothed, stepping forward and cupping Chase's jaw "I ran it past him, he couldn't care less-"

"Couldn't care less?" Chase repeated "You mean...he doesn't care that his employee and his best friend are dating?"

"Who cares what he thinks?" Wilson whispered breathlessly, hands sliding down to Chase's hips, pulling them flush against him as he kissed down the side of his neck "He doesn't mind, come on,"

"We should have gone to my place," Chase murmured, wrapping his arms around Wilson's head pulling him closer, as he leaned in and whispered "I'm a screamer."

House and Wilson stifled groans, and then the two lovers were gone behind Wilson's door, and House was left standing there, hard on pushing at his jeans. "Well," he mutters to himself "That was interesting," and he limps to his room, lying in his bed and pulling out his leaking member. He rubs himself slowly, and that's when he hears Chase's cries of pleasure through the wall, the even thumping of a mattress, moans and groans and grunts, and Christ- Chase was a screamer. A delicious screamer, that had house pumping himself faster and faster, before he came with a small cry into his hand. 

The next morning, House wakes up early, and pads to the kitchen for coffee because he knows he won't be able to get back to sleep. Except in his kitchen, is an almost naked Chase, wearing nothing but deep red boxers. Chase looks up when he sees him, and flushes, sacrificing his own coffee to give to House. "I was gonna try and sneak out before you woke up,"

House raised his eyebrows, sipping the coffee, one too many sugars than he normally liked, but hey, at least he hadn't had to make it himself. "That would hurt Wilson's feelings,"

"He'd understand." Chase nodded "And don't worry, I'll bring him to my apartment next time."

"Doesn't it bother you that he'll probably propose in the next two days?" House snaps, and Chase's eyes widen slightly. "I mean, he's completely in love with you. Infatuated. He's gonna become a crazy stalker."

"Stop it, House," Chase rolls his eyes, running a hand through his hair, and huh- House thinks, his hair looks good all the time then. It's not the result of hours in front of the mirror with a comb. "Why aren't you happy for him?"

"Oh I am happy, but when you get into an exclusive relationship, he'll just cheat on you with the next pretty thing with legs." Chase couldn't stop the flicker of hurt that passed on his face, but it was replaced with a look of disbelief. "I'm just saying," House shrugged "That's his pattern, that's what he's done with his last three toys, and that's what he'll do with you."

"You're lying." Chase stated, but doubt had crept into his voice. 

"Am I?"

"House." Wilson frowned from the bedroom door, and Chase moved towards him, as Wilson wrapped his arm around the Australian and kissed above his ear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just telling your boyfriend about your track history. Surely he's entitled to that?"

"You're being an ass." Wilson hissed, turning back to Chase "I won't cheat on you."

Chase looked down, almost sadly "Don't make promises you can't keep Wilson," he warned, but then he nipped at Wilson's earlobe "I'll be by your side till you don't want me anymore," he promised "And FYI, sleeping with someone else, counts as not wanting me,"

"Robbie-" Wilson caught his shoulder "I won't."

"Of course you will-" House cut in, and Wilson whirled around to him, angry. 

"What the hell is your problem, House?! Why can't you for once let me be happy and not ruin a relationship?! I like Chase, and he likes me, and oh god, two people who you know might be happy and that's just too much for you to bare, isn't it?!" 

House stood there, frozen, and Chase touched Wilson's arm gently "Hey," he soothed "It's alright, Wilson I believe you, he hasn't ruined anything," he pushed Wilson down to sit on a chair at the kitchen table, and proceeded in gently kneading his shoulders "He was just joking around, calm down," he soothed in his best Doctor voice, he leaned down and kissed his cheek "He wants you to be happy, we're both happy, it's okay," Wilson relaxed, slumping down and closing his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Chase's skilful fingers. Chase looked up at House, expression saying 'What the hell are you still doing here? He'll kill you'

House mouthed "Relax," and Chase fought a smile

"Come on," he leaned down and whispered in his ear "Let's go take a shower,"

"Yeah," Wilson whispered, shivering slightly, "That's a good idea."

...  
...  
...

After that, things went rather smoothly. 

Wilson and Chase became exclusive, and they alternated between sleeping at each others apartment, and House became accustomed to a half naked Chase in the morning, who would serve him coffee. It was rather nice, waking up to see a thing of beauty. And okay, it was begrudgingly nice to see Wilson so happy, and he hadn't as much as looked at another person when he was with Chase, because Chase was so damn nice, not like any of Wilson's previous relationships. He wasn't bossy and rude, but he was funny and charming, with great sex and intelligent conversations. 

"Woah," House called too loudly as he stepped in "Careful, you're gonna make a cripple throw up!" Wilson and Chase untangled themselves from the intimate embrace on the sofa, but House could see the deep hickey on Chase's jaw, he prodded it with his cane and Chase rolled his eyes. "Jeez Jimmy, you're a possessive bastard, aren't you? Can't say I blame you, the little wombat is very pretty. The nurses follow him around all day,"

"You're an ass." Wilson said, but his voice was light-hearted, he turned to Chase, running his thumb over the hickey "Sorry about that-"

"Don't be." Chase said quickly, before ducking his head and flushing, House laughed 

"Ah-ha! He likes it! Oh good for you Wilson, you've found someone who likes being owned and branded as much as you like owning and branding. And any other verb that works here." Chase's cheeks flamed, and he looked down at his hands, but Wilson ran his fingers through Chase's hair reassuringly 

"Don't worry, he's just snarky because his hooker's late."

"That I am," House declared, hobbling away.

From then on, Chase always had hickey's running down his neck, and during those morning's when he was making House coffee in his underwear, the marks would glitter his shoulders, below his nipples, and on his hips and low thigh. 

"Christ." House muttered taking the coffee as his eyes ran over Chase "He really does like marking you."

Chase shrugged "I like it."

"Yeah, I guessed that," House rolled his eyes as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. And that's when he noticed the red rings on Chase's wrists and ankles. He smirked into his coffee "You like being tied up too?"

But Chase didn't fluster this time, he took it in stride and took a sip of his own coffee "I love it." He answered evenly "And before you ask, I'm also into blindfolds and cockrings. Does that make you happy?"

"Hmm," House pretended to consider it "It makes me...think you're way more kinky than I gave you credit for." Chase turned towards the bedroom, when House called after him "Double penetration?"

Chase paused, then threw a smirk over his shoulder "You'd have to talk to Wilson about that," he gestured to the hickeys "I'm his after all."

...  
...  
...

Surprisingly, Wilson was all for it.

House for the life of him couldn't figure out why, but he wasn't gonna argue, while he watched Wilson thrust into Chase who was straddling him backwards, legs, spread on either side of Wilson's thighs back against his chest. Chase was a vision. Fucking hot, sexy as hell, it should be illegal how he looked, like an angel of sin, bucking his hips wantonly, head back against Wilson's shoulder, while the older one sucked hickeys below his ear. 

House lined his cock up at Chase's already filled hole, and pushed in slowly- "Fuck, he's tight." House hissed, rocking his hips up slowly, Chase whimpered beautifully as he was stretched, hands clinging onto House's shoulder. Once House was all the way in the three of them groaned, and started thrusting up alternately, so that Chase was a mewling, blissed out mess due to the constant pressure on his prostate "So," House panted, muscles clamping down around him "Why did you say yes?"

"B-because," Wilson hissed, orgasm drawing up inside him "We do everything together."

"So he's ours now?" House asked, thrusting at the same time as Wilson so that Chase let out a choked plea, for someone to touch him, because he was so close. Wilson shook his head, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead 

"He can come untouched, it's beautiful,"

"Christ." House leaned down and stuck his tongue down Chase's throat, drawing out a moan "You hear that Chase? You're mine and Wilson's, how's that make you feel?"

Chase sobbed "C-close..." he whined. Wilson laughed breathlessly 

"The three of us in a relationship," Wilson nodded "It's perfect." He came with a cry, and House followed swiftly, watching as Chase came untouched, with a cry of his own, almost a howl, House's and Wilson's name tangling on his lips. And then the three of them collapsed in bed together. Chase snuggled between them. 

"Watch it," House grumbled "I'm not into spooning,"

"That's fine," Wilson laughed "I am," and he wrapped his arms around Chase, who buried his head in his chest. House watched, before sighing. 

"What the hell?" he murmured, pressing his chest into Chase's smooth back, leaving his own claiming hickey on the back of his neck "It's not like I haven't broken rules before." 

Chase laughed breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?
> 
> Have you heard Jesse Spencer (Chase) sing the song 'Night of Love'? It's so amazing...  
> x


End file.
